


Drowning - German

by Einfach_Antonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia
Summary: In ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub kehrt Tashigi auf ihre Heimatinsel zurück, sie ahnt noch nicht, dass dieser Urlaub ihr Leben komplett verändern wird.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 1





	Drowning - German

Drowning

Im strömenden Regen stand Tashigi vor den schmiedeeisernen Toren und konnte sich nicht dazu überwinde weiterzugehen. Sie überlegte krampfhaft was genau sie noch mal dazu getrieben hatte der Einladung ihrer Mutter zu folgen und in ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub nach Hause zu kommen. Sie wusste es nicht mehr.  
Ich könnte einfach wieder gehen und ihr schreiben, dass etwas dazwischen gekommen…

„Baroness? Seid Ihr das?"  
Zu spät.  
Tashigi kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die ihr entgegeneilende Gestalt zu erkennen. Es war zwar erst früher Nachmittag, doch durch den Regen und die damit einhergehenden dunklen Wolken war es schwer auch nur einen Meter weit zu sehen.  
Der Marine-Captain seufzte ergeben und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Das Tor wurde für sie geöffnet und nachdem sie hindurchgetreten war besah sie sich den älteren Herren, der sie eben auch gerufen hatte. Er war mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als sie und mindestens genauso breit wie lang. Verwaschene grüne Augen schauten sie unter struppigen grauen Augenbrauen hervor an. Auf seinem Kopf schien schon länger kein Haar mehr zu wachsen.  
Tashigi kannte ihn nicht, wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter mal wieder das gesamte Personal ausgewechselt.

Gemächlichen Schrittes folgte sie ihm zum Haus und dann hinein; sie hatte es eigentlich nicht wirklich eilig ihrer Mutter zu begegnen.  
„Eure Mutter erwartet Euch mit Tee und Gebäck im Salon. Ich lasse Euch ein Bad bereiten, dann könnt Ihr Euch noch einmal frisch machen", sagte der ihr unbekannte Mann, während er ihr den Seesack und den Mantel abnahm.  
„Lasst das Bad vorbereiten, ja. Aber ich werde meine Mutter direkt begrüßen", antwortete sie.  
Dann habe ich es hinter mir.  
Ihrem kleinen Empfangskomitee schien diese Tatsache wenig zu schmecken, genauso wenig wie die, dass sie mit ihren nassen und verschlammten Stiefeln über die kostbaren Böden des Hauses lief. Aber da er im Rang weit unter ihr stand schluckte er seinen Protest hinunter und verbeugte sich.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht."

Tashigi beachtete ihn nicht weiter, betrat klatschnass wie sie war den Salon ihres Geburtshauses und da saß sie: Tessa Alvarez. Ihre Mutter. Sie sah noch genauso aus wie Tashigi sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Eine ältere und ungleich elegantere Ausgabe ihrer selbst wandte Tashigi nun den Kopf zu. Ein schmales Lächeln lag auf Tessas Lippen als sie in ihrem schicken dunkelroten Kleid auf Tashigi zukam; ihr dunkelblaues Haar trug sie wie immer in einem strengen Dutt.  
„Tashigi! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Ew… du bist ja ganz nass und tropfst auf den Boden."  
Nun wurde Tashigi missbilligend von ihrer Mutter angesehen. Sie schenkte der Älteren ebenfalls ein schmales Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Mutter. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast setzte ich mich, ja? Es war eine lange Reise."  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten setzte sie sich auf das im Salon stehende Sofa und bediente sich am Tee. Eigentlich bevorzugte sie ja Kaffee, aber alles was auch nur annähernd heiß war kam ihr gerade gelegen. Ihre Mutter nahm sich ebenfalls einen Tee und setzte sich dann in den Sessel, der gegenüber dem Sofa stand. Minutenlang schwiegen Mutter und Tochter sich an, bis Tessa das Wort ergriff.  
„Du hast dir das Haar wachsen lassen. Es gefällt mir."  
„Mir auch, danke."  
„Allgemein hast du dich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert. Du bist… fraulicher geworden."

Tashigi musste schmunzeln. Sie selbst hatte die Hoffnung auf eine vernünftige Oberweite schon mit achtzehn aufgegeben, aber in den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte ihr Körper beschlossen noch einmal nachzulegen.  
„Also, Tochter. Wie ist es dir in der… Marine ergangen? Du wurdest befördert wie ich hörte."  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter ihr Werdegang und ihre Arbeit bei der Marine nicht wirklich interessierte und sie nur aus Höflichkeit fragte. Tessa Alvarez hatte nie viel für solcherlei Dinge übriggehabt. Sie interessierte sich mehr für Mode, sowie Klatsch und Tratsch.  
Dass ihre Tochter, ihr einziges Kind, sich für die Marine und auch noch den Schwertkampf entschieden hatte, empfand Tessa als ganz persönliches Versagen.  
„Es läuft alles bestens, danke. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Tashigi hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während ihre Mutter begann von ihrem ach so aufregenden Leben zu schwärmen.  
Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie man es als aufregend bezeichnen konnte, wenn man den ganzen Tag in seiner riesigen Villa saß und nichts anderes zu tun hatte als die Angestellten hin und her zu scheuchen. Da fehlte doch das Abenteuer, der Nervenkitzel, die Abwechslung.  
Tashigi hatte schon früh in ihrem Leben beschlossen nicht so wie ihre Mutter zu werden.  
„Deswegen habe ich dich auch hergebeten."  
Sie richtete ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Mutter.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Weswegen?" Natürlich war ihre Mutter nicht davon begeistert das Gesagte zu wiederholen, aber sie tat es.  
„Ich sagte gerade, dass es an der Zeit ist einen passenden Ehemann für dich zu finden."

„Mutter…", begann Tashigi wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Nein. Du hast jetzt lange genug deine Zeit mit der Marine vergeudet. Du solltest jetzt nach Hause kommen und anfangen deine Verpflichtungen hier zu übernehmen."  
„Ich vergeude meine Zeit bei der Marine nicht, Mutter. Und meine Verpflichtungen liegen dort, nicht hier."  
„Falsch. Da du deines Vaters einziges Kind bist, wirst du irgendwann den Titel der Baronin tragen. Und du solltest Erben in die Welt setzen. Dafür brauchst du einen Ehemann."  
„Ich möchte aber noch keine… Erben in die Welt setzen und einen Ehemann schon mal gar nicht."

„Ich habe für die nächsten Abende jeweils einen Sohn wohlhabender Männer eingeladen. Alle würden hervorragende Ehemänner abgegeben. Wir werden mit ihnen zu Abend essen und am Ende werden wir einen von ihnen auswählen, den du dann ehelichen wirst."  
„Also eine arrangierte Ehe?", fragte Tashigi leise. Noch zu überrascht von der Dreistigkeit ihrer Mutter.  
„So kannst du es nennen."  
„Warum bekomme ich eine arrangierte Ehe, wenn du und Vater damals aus Liebe geheiratet habt? Wieso verweigerst du mir die Möglichkeit selbst einen passenden Ehemann zu finden?"

Tessa stellte ihre Teetasse ab und blickte Tashigi ernst an.  
„Das zwischen deinem Vater und mir war etwas, was nicht jeder in seinem Leben erfährt: Die große Liebe. Und wenn du es ehrlich wissen willst, bezweifle ich, dass du allein einen Ehemann finden wirst."  
Tashigi ließ sich tiefer in das Sofa fallen. Vor Jahren hatte sie einmal einen jungen Mann getroffen, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben könnte. Dann hatte sie herausgefunden wer er wirklich war.  
„Dein Vater hätte mir zugestimmt. Er würde genau dies auch wollen", holte Tessas Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Mein Vater hat immer nur gewollt, dass ich das tue was mich glücklich macht. Und die Marine macht mich glücklich."  
Zumindest hat sie das mal.

„Dieses Thema steht nicht weiter zur Diskussion. Du wirst diese Männer treffen. Der Erste wird in drei Stunden eintreffen. Und jetzt geh und mach dich frisch. Bevor du mir endgültig die Böden und Möbel ruinierst."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand Tashigi auf und verließ den Salon.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen ließ Tashigi sich in das heiße Wasser sinken. Nach dem kalten Regen und dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter war das Bad genau das richtige.  
Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Besuch bei ihrer Mutter ein Zuckerschlecken würde, aber dass sie gleich verheiratet werden sollte… damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Nicht gerade der Erholungsurlaub, den ich mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Dabei hatte sie nichts anderes tun wollen als zu entspannen und den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Gerade nach den Geschehnissen auf Punk Hazard war das unbedingt nötig.  
Die Ereignisse dort hatten ihr nur wieder einmal vor Augen geführt wie viel in der Marine falsch lief und durch die kurzweilige Allianz mit den Strohhut-Piraten hatte sie endgültig begriffen, dass man nicht alle Piraten über einen Kamm scheren durfte.  
Tashigi versank noch tiefer in der Badewanne.

Als Vater noch bei der Marine war hat er nie von korrupten und verdorbenen Admirälen erzählt. Gab es sie damals noch nicht oder hat er es mir verschwiegen?  
Bei den Gedanken an ihren Vater füllten sich ihre braunen Augen mit Tränen. Er war es gewesen, der sie damals im Schwertkampf unterrichtete, damit sie ihrer Tollpatschigkeit Herr wurde. Er war es gewesen, der sie dazu inspiriert hatte zur Marine zu gehen. Er hatte sie gelehrt auf ihr Herz zu hören und nicht immer nur auf ihren Verstand oder ihre Mutter. Er war gestorben als sie fünfzehn war; er fehlte ihr entsetzlich. Wäre er noch am Leben hätte ihre Mutter es sicher nicht gewagt wildfremde Männer in sein Haus einzuladen und sie auf Ehetauglichkeit zu überprüfen. Er hätte Tashigi selbst entscheiden lassen wen sie heiraten würde, ob sie jemals heiraten würde.

Aber in dem sie der Einladung ihrer Mutter gefolgt war, hatte sie ihr eigenes Schicksal besiegelt. Zumindest zum Teil. Ja, sie würde mit diesen Männern zu Abend essen. Nein, sie würde am Ende niemanden von ihnen zum Ehemann nehmen.  
Ja, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter würde der Titel Baronin auf sie übergehen. Nein, deswegen würde sie sich von niemanden in ein Leben zwängen lassen, welches sie nicht führen wollte. Und wenn ihre Mutter für den Rest ihres Lebens Männer zum Essen einladen würde, Tashigi würde sich nicht zwingen lassen.

Forschen Schrittes marschierte Tashigi durch die Straßen ihrer Heimat. Das Essen mit dem ersten „Kandidaten" war ein Desaster gewesen; fand sie. Ihre Mutter sah nur den wohlerzogenen jungen Mann aus reichem Hause, der das gesamte Vermögen seines Vaters erben würde.  
Tashigi sah in ihm nur den verwöhnten reichen Bengel, der nie etwas vernünftiges gelernt hatte und wahrscheinlich noch nie in seinem Leben hart arbeiten musste. Definitiv nicht ihr Typ.

Warmes und einladendes Licht fiel durch Fenster auf den Weg vor ihr und sie hob lächelnd ihren Kopf. Der Regen hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, aber selbst der hätte sie nicht davon abhalten können noch einmal das Haus zu verlassen.  
In freudiger Erwartung betrat sie das Gebäude. Das „Old Haunt" war schon seit Generationen im Besitz ihrer Familie und war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Tashigi direkt nach dem Tod ihres Vaters überschrieben bekommen hatte.  
Ihre Mutter hatte damals getobt; wie könne man denn einer Fünfzehnjährigen eine Gaststube vererben?

Doch Tashigi liebte diese Gaststube. Genauso lange wie schon im Besitz ihrer Familie, solange wurde das „Old Hunt" auch schon von derselben Familie geführt. Wenn Tashigi nicht mit ihrem Vater den Schwertkampf trainierte, hatte sie den Rest ihrer Zeit in dieser Gaststube verbracht. Dieses Gebäude fühlte sich für sie mehr nach Zuhause an als das Haus, in dem sie geboren worden war.

Wärme, Lachen und der herrliche Duft von Braten begrüßten Tashigi und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und ließ all ihre Kindheitserinnerung auf sich einströmen.  
Anschließend ließ sie den Blick kurz durch den Schankraum wandern, erblickte aber niemanden den sie kannte, also setzte sie sich an die Theke. Augenblicklich setzte sich der Schankwirt zu ihr in Bewegung, blieb jedoch gleich wieder stehen als er sie erblickte.  
Tashigi konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, ebenso wie der Schankwirt.  
„Baroness Tashigi Alvarez. Was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre?"  
„Auf Geheiß meiner Mutter, der Baronin, bin ich für kurze Zeit zurückgekehrt."

Sie konnten Beide das Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten und nachdem der Schankwirt hinter seiner Theke hervor gekommen war drückte er Tashigi fest an seinen feisten Körper.  
„Ach, Tashigi. Es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus."  
„Danke, Barney. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen."  
Tashigi musterte den Mann vor sich. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen hatte Barney sich nicht sehr verändert; er war noch immer genauso rund, die braunen Augen strahlten noch immer Freundlichkeit aus und das spärliche braune Haar fiel ihm noch immer über die Ohren.  
Da sie als Kind so viel Zeit in der Gaststube verbracht hatte, war Barney so etwas wie ihr zweiter Vater geworden.

„Wie geht es deiner Tochter?", fragte sie während Barney wieder hinter der Theke verschwand und ihr einen Krug Bier servierte.  
„Lizzy geht es prächtig. Sie geht mit ihrem zweiten Kind. Es könnte jetzt jeden Tag soweit sein." Prustend verschluckte Tashigi sich an ihrem Bier.  
„Das Zweite? Aber ihr Erstes ist doch erst vor kurzem geboren worden", stotterte sie ungläubig.  
Barney sah sie zweifelnd an.  
„Meinst du Aiden? Der ist im Frühjahr zwei Jahre alt geworden."  
„Wow", stieß Tashigi hervor und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
Lizzy ist doch genauso alt wie ich.  
„Weiß meine Mutter davon?", fragte sie dann.  
Barney nickte.  
„Und immer wenn ich ihr meine Kassenbücher zeige klagt sie darüber, dass du keine Vernunft annehmen und heiraten magst."  
„Das ist ja nichts Neues", murmelte Tashigi und versank erneut in ihrem Bier, Barney bediente derweil an einem der Tische.

Für einige Minuten saß Tashigi still an der Theke, genoss ihr Bier und das laute Lachen der anderen Gäste.  
Es ist doch schön wieder hier zu sein.  
„Hey Barney! Hast du noch etwas von diesem köstlich duftenden Braten da?"  
Barney sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Gibt es in der großen Villa nichts zu Essen mehr?"  
„Sicher gibt es dort etwas, aber bei dir schmeckt es immer noch am besten."  
Der Schankwirt lachte.  
„Du musst mir keinen Honig mehr ums Maul schmieren. Deine Bestellungen gehen doch schon aufs Haus."  
Ebenfalls lachend beobachtete sie ihn wie er in die Küche ging, um ihr Essen zu holen. Für die nächsten Minuten genoss sie erneut die Geräusche der Gaststube. Ein Tisch hinter ihr in der Ecke schien einen besonders heiteren Abend zu verleben. Immer wieder hörte man von dort fröhliches und lautes Gelächter.

„Also, Baroness. Was führt dich wirklich wieder auf diese Insel?", fragte Barney und stellte vor ihr einen herrlich duftenden Teller mit Braten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse ab.  
„Wie gesagt, meine Mutter. Sie hat mich in meinem Urlaub hergebeten, damit wir einen Ehemann für mich auswählen können."  
„Ah, deswegen stolzieren seit ein paar Tagen so viele Möchtegern-Barone durch die Straßen", nickte Barney verstehend.  
Auch Tashigi nickte nur, im Mund bereits das köstliche Essen.  
„Tessa wird wohl nie verstehen, dass du dich zu nichts zwingen lässt. Dein Vater war da ganz anders."  
Tashigi schwieg sich dazu aus. Dieses Thema hatte sie schon so oft sowohl mit Barney als auch mit ihrer Mutter selbst durchgekaut.

„Hey, Ruffy! Nimm die Finger von meinem Teller! Das ist mein Essen!"  
Als sie diesen Ausruf hörte, verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Bissen. Hustend drehte sie sich auf ihrem Hocker um und erblickte am letzten Tisch in der hintersten Ecke die komplette Mannschaft der Strohhut-Piraten. Hastig drehte sie sich wieder zu Barney.  
„Wie lange sind die denn schon hier?", fragte sie atemlos.  
„Seit zwei Tagen. Machen hier Urlaub, sagen sie."  
Aus dem Augenwinkel riskierte sie einen zweiten Blick auf die Piraten und blieb bei einem gewissen grünen Haarschopf hängen.  
Wieso habe ich sie nicht sofort bemerkt?

Weil sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon die Strohhut-Piraten in ihrer Gaststube zu wissen und schon gar nicht Lorenor Zorro, aber solange niemand Ärger machte war auf ihrer Heimatinsel jeder willkommen. Ob nun Pirat oder nicht.  
Es juckte sie in den Fingern den grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer, mal wieder, zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Aber erstens würde er sowieso nur wieder ablehnen, zweitens hatte sie Shigure in der Villa gelassen und drittens befand sie sich im Urlaub.  
Wenn sie es recht bedachte war ihr eine einigermaßen friedvolle Zeit dann doch lieber als sich jetzt mit Piraten anzulegen, die sie eh nicht schlagen konnte.  
Außerdem hatten die Piraten auf Punk Hazard genug getan, um ebenfalls einen Urlaub zu verdienen. Seufzend blickte sie Barney an.

„Die Rechnung von ihnen geht auf uns." Überrascht hielt Barney inne seine Theke abzuwischen.  
„Bist du dir da absolut sicher? Die hauen ganz schön was weg."  
Tashigi warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Sind die Abrechnungen des Old Hunt, die ich von dir erhalte, etwa allesamt gefälscht. Verdienen wir etwa gar nicht so viel wie du mir weiß machen willst?"  
Nun war Barney schockiert.  
„Aber nein. Natürlich stimmen die Zahlen", versicherte er ihr.  
„Na also. Solange sie nicht jeden Monat hier einkehren können wir das mal verschmerzen."  
Der Schankwirt nickte.  
„Außerdem haben sie es sich verdient", murmelte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.

Die Stunden vergingen und Tashigi war mittlerweile bei ihrem dritten Bier und konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen nach Hause zu gehen. Barneys Angebot ihr ein Zimmer fertig zu machen, hatte sie dankend abgelehnt.  
Ihre Mutter würde sowieso schon toben, weil sie abends noch einmal ausgegangen war, da musste sie nicht noch mehr das Feuer schüren.  
Hin und wieder hatte sie noch einmal einen Blick auf die Strohhut-Piraten geworfen, aber außer einen heiteren und Alkohol lastigen Abend zu verbringen, taten diese auch nichts weiter.  
„Ja, ja. Ich geh ja schon."  
Tashigi versteifte sich als sie eine nur zu bekannte tiefe Stimme näherkommen hörte.  
Auch das noch.

Lorenor Zorro höchstpersönlich stellte sich neben sie an die Theke. Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht eines Blickes würdigte, für eine seiner dummen Bemerkungen war sie heute wahrlich nicht in der Stimmung.  
Barney war in der Zwischenzeit an Lorenor herangetreten.  
„Was darfs denn sein, mein Sohn? Das Übliche?", fragte er.  
Der Schwertkämpfer nickte und schmiss ein Bündel Geld auf die Theke; der Schankwirt schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob das Geld wieder zurück.  
„Passt schon, Junge. Euer Aufenthalt geht auf die Lady."

Daraufhin wurde er nur verständnislos von Lorenor angesehen.  
Bitte bitte nicht, flehte Tashigi innerlich und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf ihr Bier. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie allerdings wie Barney mit einem Kopfnicken auf sie deutete und Lorenor dem Wink mit seinem Auge folgte.  
Tashigi unterdrückte den Impuls zur Flucht, atmete tief durch und wandte dann den Kopf zu ihrer rechten Seite. Der skeptische Blick von Lorenors grauem Auge schien sie regelrecht zu durchbohren. Er schien nicht recht zu verstehen.  
Mit möglichst ausdruckslosem Gesicht prostete sie ihm mit einem knappen Nicken zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Jedoch spürte sie noch immer Lorenors prüfenden Blick auf sich.

„Captain Brille! Ich hab dich ja gar nicht erkannt", sagte er dann und lehnte sich seitlich an die Theke und stütze sein Kinn in seine Hand.  
„Lorenor", antwortete sie ihm knapp.  
Tashigi fing Barneys fragenden Blick auf und schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf, daraufhin machte Barney sich daran die Bestellung für die Piraten zusammen zustellen.  
„Könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren?", fragte sie nun den Schwertkämpfer neben sich.  
Verdammt, warum muss er selbst beim simplen Stehen so verdammt beeindruckend aussehen?  
„Ich versuche nur zu ergründen warum du so anders aussiehst."  
Am liebsten würde Tashigi sich mit der Hand an die Stirn schlagen. Ja, sie sah anders aus. Sie hatte sich zu diesem Abendessen ja immerhin „hübsch" machen müssen. Doch anstatt wie von ihrer Mutter gewünscht ein Kleid zu tragen, hatte Tashigi sich für eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein graues Oberteil mit einer leichten Raffung an der Brust entschieden; ihr Haar trug sie offen.

„Wo ist dein Mantel? Dein Schwert und vor Allem deine Brille?", fragte Lorenor ohne sie aus dem Auge zu lassen.  
„Ich habe Urlaub."  
„Und im Urlaub musst du nicht vernünftig gucken können?", fragte er weiter.  
Dass sie die Brille eigentlich überhaupt nicht brauchte, ging ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an. Sie warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das überhaupt interessieren sollte."  
Lorenor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Neugier. Wie kommt es das du für uns bezahlen willst? Und seit wann verdient man in der Marine so viel Kohle?"  
Nun langsam doch genervt knallte Tashigi ihren Becher auf die Theke und funkelte den Grünschopf an.  
„Sieh es als Dank für die Hilfe auf Punk Hazard an. Nehmt es an oder lasst es bleiben."

Sie konnte förmlich sehen wie es in dem Gehirn ihres Gegenübers arbeitete und wie sich anscheinend noch mehr Fragen in ihm aufstauten, doch noch bevor auch nur eine davon aussprechen konnte ertönte ein lauter Ausruf von seinem Tisch.  
„Oi, Spinatschädel! Hör auf die hübsche Lady zu belästigen!"  
Gleichzeitig wandten sie Beide die Köpfe und erblickten Sanji, der nur mit Mühe und Not von seinen Kameraden davon abgehalten werden konnte über den Tisch zu springen.  
Barney unterbrach den Blickkontakt in dem er ein vollbeladenes Tablett vor Lorenor abstellte.  
Dieser ergriff das Tablett und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Tashigi.  
„Danke", sagte er und ging dann wieder zu seinem Tisch.  
Fassungslos blickte sie ihm hinterher.  
Hat er sich gerade etwa wirklich bedankt?  
„Ich nehme an, ihr kennt euch", sagte Barney schmunzelnd.  
Anstatt ihm zu antworten bestellte Tashigi lieber noch ein Bier.

„Ich hau dann ab. Bis Morgen, Barney."  
Über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg beobachtete Zorro wie die junge Frau sich von dem Barhocker erhob und von der Theke abwandte. Er rechnete fest damit, dass sie irgendwo hängen bleiben und sich auf die Nase legen würde, doch diesen Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht.  
Trotz dessen, dass sie nicht gerade wenig Alkohol getrunken hatte schien sie noch nicht einmal zu schwanken. Wo war ihre sonstige Tollpatschigkeit?

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen glitt ihr Blick noch einmal über seine Kameraden und ihn. Zorro senkte seinen Becher und grinste sie provozierend an, aber sie wandte sofort den Blick ab und verließ die Gaststube.  
Er hatte seinen Freunden noch nicht von ihrer Großzügigkeit erzählt. Zum einen, weil er selbst noch nicht so ganz verstand woher diese auf einmal kam und zum zweiten, weil sie ausgesehen hatte als hätte sie einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt und er wollte ihr den entspannten Abend bei ihrem Bier nicht durch seine neugierigen Kameraden versauen.  
Woher auf einmal dieses Rücksichtnahme auf ihre Verfassung und überhaupt die Aufmerksamkeit für das bemerken ebendieser herkam, konnte Zorro sich selbst nicht erklären.

Nach und nach verließen seine Freunde den Schankraum, um sich zu Bett zu begeben. Solange bis er der Einzige von ihnen war, der noch an dem großen Tisch in der Ecke saß.  
Zorro war noch lange nicht der Letzte überhaupt im Schankraum, aber viele andere waren nicht mehr anwesend. Er leerte sein Getränk und setzte sich an die Theke und winkte dem Schankwirt mit seinem leeren Becher.

„Du kennst Captain Brille?", fragte Zorro wie nebenbei während dieser Barney seinen Becher wieder auffüllte.  
„Jip", kam die knappe Antwort.  
Zorro legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Nicht gerade sehr gesprächig.  
„Und wie lange schon?"  
„Eine ganze Weile", antwortete der Schankwirt grinsend und stellte Zorro den neu gefüllten Becher hin.  
Sich am Hinterkopf kratzend überlegte Zorro wie er am besten die gewünschten Informationen aus dem Schankwirt bekam.  
„Du willst wissen warum sie eure Kosten übernimmt, was Junge?", kam ihm Barney zuvor.  
„Unter anderem", antwortete Zorro.GHat sich   
Der Schankwirt stützte die Unterarme auf die Theke und beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Sie hat mir nicht verraten wieso. Nur irgendetwas davon, dass ihr es euch verdient hättet in ihr Bier gemurmelt."  
Zorro legte die Stirn in Falten; Tashigi selbst hatte ja gesagt, dass sie es als Dank für die Hilfe auf Punk Hazard sehen sollten.  
Das ergibt schon mal Sinn.  
„Und woher nimmt sie die Kohle? Als Captain der Marine verdient man doch nicht gerade Millionen, oder?"  
Als Barney anfing zu lachen blickte Zorro den Älteren verwirrt an.  
„Junge, du hast keine Ahnung wer sie ist, oder?"  
„Äh…"  
„Ihrer Familie gehört quasi die komplette Insel, also zerbrich dir nicht den Schädel über ihre Finanzen."  
Dann machte Barney sich daran den Schankraum aufzuräumen und Zorro saß mit noch mehr neuen Fragen an der Theke.

Wütend schmiss Tashigi das schmiedeeiserne Tor hinter sich zu und stapfte los.  
Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
Das Abendessen mit dem zweiten „Kandidaten" hatte sie vor fünf Minuten abgebrochen und war nun auf dem Weg zum „Old Haunt". Der Abend, nein der komplette Tag, war eine reine Katastrophe gewesen. Tashigi hatte gehofft wenigstens die Zeit bis zum Abendessen für sich zu haben, aber auch da hatte ihre Mutter ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Bereits am frühen Morgen hatte Tessas Leibschneiderin Tashigis Zimmer gestürmt und sie quasi aus dem Bett gezerrt. Ihre Mutter war mit ihrer Kleiderwahl vom Vorabend wenig einverstanden gewesen und hatte daher veranlasst, dass man Tashigi neue Kleider nähte.  
Den kompletten Vormittag hatte Tashigi nackt vor der Schneiderin sowie deren Gehilfinnen gestanden, während ihr zum einen die Maße genommen wurden und zum anderen das Kleid für den heutigen Abend direkt auf den Leib geschneidert wurde.

Dann war es Zeit für das Mittagessen mit ihrer Mutter gewesen, während diesem Tashigi erste Informationen zu dem heutigen Besuch erhielt und sich die Klage von Tessa anhören durfte, dass Barney, ein einfacher Schankwirt, bereits das zweite Enkelkind erwartete und sie selbst noch nicht einmal auf eines hoffen durfte.  
Nach dem Essen hatte Tashigi auf ein bisschen Zeit für sich gehofft, aber auch diese wurde ihr verwehrt. Die Schneiderin passte ein letztes Mal das heutige Kleid an und dann hatte ihre Mutter ihre Freundinnen zum Tee eingeladen und da diese Tashigi ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatten, hatte sie an der Teestunde teilnehmen müssen.  
Anschließend war es schon wieder Zeit gewesen sich für das Abendessen und den Besuch vorzubereiten.

In ihrem viel zu engen und viel zu tief ausgeschnittenem Kleid und mit tausend Haarnadeln in ihrem von ihrer Mutter verpassten Dutt, hatte Tashigi das Esszimmer betreten. Es hatte sie gewundert, dass außer ihrer Mutter und dem jungen Ehekandidaten noch jemand mit am Tisch saß, aber sie hatte schnell herausgefunden wer der zweite Unbekannte war.  
Der junge Baron… (ehrlich an seinen Namen konnte sie sich nicht erinnern) sprach niemals direkt mit unverheirateten Frauen. Deswegen hatte er seinen Diener dabei, der alles was der Baron aussprach noch einmal für Tashigi wiederholte, so als würde sie ihm nicht gegenübersitzen und ihn hören können.

Tessa fand diese Art von „Höflichkeit" entzückend, Tashigi widerte sie an. Deswegen war sie nach der Vorspeise einfach aufgestanden und gegangen. Sie hatte sich niemanden gegenüber geäußert, war einfach in ihr Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich eine bequeme Hose und Bluse angezogen und dann das Haus verlassen. Den lautstarken Protest ihrer Mutter zwar im Ohr, aber ignorierend.  
Essen und Trinken bei Barney, darauf war ihr gesamtes Denken ausgerichtet. Nichts anderes wollte sie jetzt noch. Doch kaum hatte sie die Gaststube betreten befand sie sich in den Armen der Strohhut-Piraten. Anscheinend hatte Zorro seinen Freunden von ihrer Großzügigkeit erzählt und sie hielten es jetzt für nötig ihr ebenfalls zu danken.

Ruffy kugelte ihr beinahe beim Hände schütteln die Schulter aus, Chopper erkundigte sich mehrmals nach ihrer längst verheilten Wunde und Sanji machte ihr mindestens drei Heiratsanträge.  
Die Einzigen, die bei ihrem Eintreffen nicht aufgestanden waren, waren Lorenor Zorro und Nico Robin.  
Zum Glück.  
Tashigi fand es ja schön, dass sich die Piraten so über ihren kostenlosen Urlaub freuten, aber für sowas war sie nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung. Vehement lehnte sie die Angebote sich zu ihnen zu setzen ab und konnte sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von der Bande lösen.  
An der Theke wartete Barney bereits mit einem Bier auf sie.  
„Du bist früh dran", sagte er.  
Anstatt zu antworten exte Tashigi lieber das Bier. Barney hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
„So schlimm also?"  
Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr ihm zu antworten, sie ließ den Kopf auf die Theke fallen und begann damit die Haarnadeln aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen. Barney hakte nicht weiter nach, stellte ihr nur ein neues Bier und einen dampfenden Teller mit Essen hin und dafür liebte sie ihn.

Tashigi wusste nicht wie viel Bier sie mittlerweile getrunken hatte, aber sie wusste die Anzahl ihrer Haarnadeln.  
Neunundneunzig und sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sich in ihrem Haar noch eine weitere versteckte. Hundert Nadeln ergaben Sinn, neunundneunzig nicht; fand sie.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich wohl herumgesprochen, dass sie auf Heimaturlaub war und den ganzen Abend über waren alte Bekannte von ihr oder ihrem Vater zu ihr gekommen und hatten mit ihr angestoßen. Dies hatte ihren Alkoholkonsum nur noch erhöht, aber Tashigi war froh darüber. So konnte sie die Gedanken an ihre Zwangsehe und die korrupte Marine wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen.

Den gesamten Abend über hatte sie den stechenden Blick Lorenor Zorros in ihrem Nacken gespürt; am Anfang war es ihr noch unangenehm gewesen, mittlerweile war es ihr egal. Was auch immer er davon hatte, Tashigi hoffte er würde glücklich damit.  
Außer Tashigi selbst und dem Grünschopf waren nur noch wenige Andere im „Old Haunt", doch das realisierte die junge Baroness nicht. Sie suchte noch immer die Nadel im Heuhaufen… nein in ihrem Haar.

„Na, Spätzchen. Willst du nun über deinen Abend sprechen?", fragte Barney und stellte ein Glas Wasser vor ihr ab.  
Dieses wurde von Tashigi nur misstrauisch beäugt, bevor sie die Hände aus ihren Haaren nahm.  
„Barney! Ich ertrinke!", verkündete sie dann lautstark und warf in einer theatralischen Geste das Wasser um.  
Hinter sich hörte sie Lorenor vor Lachen in sein Getränk prusten. Halb drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
„Das war Absicht!", ließ sie ihn wissen und wandte sich dann wieder Barney zu. Dieser war noch immer dabei das Wasser aufzuwischen.  
„Tschuldigung", murmelte sie.

„Worin ertrinkst du, Tashigi?"  
„In Allem." Erneut ließ sie den Kopf auf die Theke fallen.  
„In meiner Mutter und der Marine vor Allem. Tessa kapiert nicht, dass ich keine Brutmaschine werden will und ich kapier nicht, dass die Marine nur noch aus korrupten Arschlöchern zu bestehen scheint, die sich von verfluchten Piraten bestechen lassen. Nichts für Ungut, Zorro!"  
Sie wusste, dass er zuhörte, denn immerhin schien er keine Manieren zu haben. Dass er antwortete bestätigte sie nur in ihrer Annahme.  
„Schon okay."  
„Smoker sagt, ich soll die Scheiße nicht an mich ranlassen und mein eigenes Ding machen, aber das sagt sich so leicht."  
„Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Barney.

Tashigi hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte den Schankwirt an.  
„Keine Ahnung. Deswegen hatte ich Urlaub genommen, aber kaum bin ich hier hör ich nur: Oh Tashigi, du musst heiraten und Kinder bekommen! Oh Tashigi! Lizzy bekommt bereits ihr zweites Kind und wann werde ich endlich Großmutter? Hier lass mich einen Ehemann für dich aussuchen, mit dem sperre ich dich dann solange im Schlafzimmer ein bis du schwanger bist! Barney, ich bin doch keine Zuchtstute!" Erneut hörte sie Lorenor hinter sich lachen, aber das war ihr egal. Auch Barney konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Sag das deiner Mutter."  
„Die hört doch eh nicht zu. Statt mir darüber klar zu werden was ich wirklich von meinem Leben will, vergeude ich meine Zeit mit Schneiderinnen, Tee und Abendessen mit Männern, die in mir nicht mehr sehen als ein lukratives Geschäft."

Barney legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihr übers Haar. Ein leichter Windzug verkündete, dass die Tür zur Gaststube geöffnet worden war, was an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches war.  
„Tashigi Eugenia Alvarez!"  
Tashigis erster Impuls war es hinter der Theke in Deckung zu gehen. Ihr zweiter war es ganz fest die Augen zu zukneifen und zu hoffen, dass sie sich die Stimme ihrer Mutter nur eingebildet hatte. Barney zerstörte diese Hoffnung jedoch.  
„Tessa", begrüßte er die Baronin.  
Tashigi sackte auf ihrem Hocker zusammen. Sie sah das hämische Grinsen auf Lorenors Gesicht geradezu vor sich.  
Das werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens zu hören kriegen.

Dann straffte sie die Schultern und wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. Tessa Alvarez schien gar nicht davon begeistert in der Gaststube zu sein. Sie warf den verbliebenen Gästen abfällige Blicke zu und trat dann vor Tashigi.  
„Als wäre es nicht genug, dass du mich und den Baron einfach so sitzen lässt. Nein, jetzt zwingst du mich auch noch dazu mitten in der Nacht das Haus zu verlassen und dich abzuholen, weil du dich vollkommen betrunken hast!"  
„Ich habe dich zu überhaupt nichts gezwungen. Nach Hause hätte ich auch allein gefunden. Weißt du, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen", antwortete Tashigi und stand schwankend auf.  
„Daran habe ich immer mehr meine Zweifel", antwortete die Ältere während sie ihre Tochter von oben bis unten musterte.

Unter ihrem Pony schielte Tashigi zu Lorenor; erwartet hatte sie sein übliches Grinsen, stattdessen blickte er sie fast schon aufmunternd an. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und kam gemächlichen Schrittes auf sie und ihre Mutter zu.  
„Barney verzeiht, dass sie Euch Umstände bereitet machte."  
„Ach, die macht sie doch nie."  
Auch daran schien Tessa so ihre Zweifel zu haben.  
„Tashigi, wir gehen", sagte ihre Mutter und wandte sich um.  
„Zu Befehl", salutierte Tashigi und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.  
„Bis Morgen, Barney."  
„Bis Morgen."  
„Zorro", sagte sie knapp während sie den Piraten passierte.  
„Captain", antwortete er und pflückte etwas aus ihrem Haar, um es ihr dann in die Hand zu drücken.  
Tashigi strahlte: die hundertste Nadel.

Die nächsten drei Abende verliefen recht ähnlich. Zwar hatte Tashigi es geschafft sich tagsüber Zeit für sich zu erkämpfen, aber um die Abendessen kam sie nicht herum.  
Ihr einziger Lichtblick war, dass sie danach den Abend bei Barney ausklingeln ließ. Ihre Mutter hatte es zum Glück nicht noch einmal gewagt sie aus der Gaststube abzuholen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Tashigi ihrer Mutter am Morgen danach mal so richtig die Meinung gesagt hatte und sie Beide seitdem nur noch das nötigste miteinander sprachen.  
So war Tashigi jeden Abend nach einem weiteren katastrophalen Essen zu Barney gegangen, hatte die Angebote der Strohhut-Bande mit ihnen zu trinken freundlich abgelehnt und hatte den Rest des Abends an der Theke zugebracht.

Auch heute stieß sie die Tür der Gaststube auf und wappnete sich für den Ansturm der Piraten, der blieb jedoch aus. Überrascht blickte sie zu dem Tisch, den die Crew sonst für sich beanspruchte, aber dieser war von anderen Gästen in Anspruch genommen worden.  
Tashigi ließ den Blick über die anderen Tische gleiten, konnte die Piraten jedoch nicht entdecken. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann auf ihren Stammplatz. Vielleicht waren sie weiter gesegelt.  
„Mit wem hattest du heute die Ehre?", begrüßte Barney sie grinsend.  
Tashigi seufzte.  
„Baron Phoenix, 25 Jahre alt. Seine Hobbies sind die Poesie und das Reiten."  
„Ein Mann ganz nach deinem Geschmack, also."  
Tashigi musste lachen.  
„Als ob."

Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck ihres Bieres und freute sich, dass es der letzte Abend mit einem Ehekandidaten gewesen war.  
„Lizzy hat heute Morgen ihr Baby bekommen", sagte Barney dann breit grinsend.  
„Oh Barney! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was ist es?"  
„Ein weiterer kräftiger Junge. Sie hat ihn Zorro genannt."  
Da verschluckte Tashigi sich doch glatt an ihrem Getränk.  
„Wie kommt sie denn auf die Idee?"  
„Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass die Strohhut-Bande hier ist und der Name hat ihr gefallen. Außerdem muss man zugeben, dass sie für Piraten gar nicht mal so übel sind."  
„Das muss man wohl", murmelte sie in ihren Becher.  
„Das klingt ja fast wie ein Kompliment."

Als sie plötzlich die Stimme von Lorenor Zorro neben sich hörte, verschluckte sie sich glatt schon wieder an ihrem Getränk. Mit seinem üblichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht setzte er sich auf den Hocker neben ihr und bestellt Sake bei Barney.  
Hustend ließ Tashigi noch einmal den Blick durch den Schankraum schweifen, konnte aber die anderen Strohhüte nicht entdecken.  
„Wo ist denn der Rest von euch Chaoten?", fragte sie und klang dabei neugieriger als sie wollte.  
„Die wollten in irgendein Theater und dann zu den heißen Quellen, oder so. Ist unser letzter Abend hier", antwortete er.

Tashigi nickte und dann schwiegen sie sich eine ganze Weile an. Es war ihr irgendwie unangenehm neben ihm zu sitzen; sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie ein Gespräch beginnen? Und warum trank er nicht allein in irgendeiner Ecke? Gerade als sie ihren zweiten Becher geleert hatte, ergriff er das Wort.  
„Also, Baroness… dir gehört dieser Schuppen also."  
Sieh mal einer an, da hat sich jemand schlau gemacht.  
„Dieser und so manch anderer auf der Insel", antwortete sie.  
„Nach allem was ich gehört habe, regiert deine Familie diese Insel."  
Tashigi zog die Stirn kraus und sah ihn an.  
„Wenn hier jemand regiert, dann meine Mutter. Ich bin nur zu Besuch hier."

„Und? Ertrinkst du immer noch?"  
Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihm eine scheuern und sagen, dass ihn das mal so gar nichts anging und er sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern sollte. Aber sie hatte im Grunde nicht nur Barney vor ein paar Tagen ihr Leid geklagt, sondern direkt dem ganzen Schankraum. Dass er nun nachfragte durfte sie ihm nun nicht übelnehmen, auch wenn sie seine Nachfrage verwunderte.  
„Tu ich", sagte sie daher leise.  
„Denkst du darüber nach, die Marine zu verlassen?"  
Tashigi seufzte laut.  
„Manchmal. Aber wenn ich das tue, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als nach Hause zurückzukehren und darauf hab ich nun auch keine Lust."  
„Du könntest Pirat werden", sagte Lorenor und grinste sie an.  
Daraufhin musste sie lachen.  
„Oh, führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Lorenor."  
„Was ist aus Zorro geworden?"  
„Hö?"  
Verständnislos blickte sie ihn an.  
„Vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch Zorro."  
„Vor ein paar Tagen war ich auch noch ziemlich betrunken", antwortete sie nachdem sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du mich weiter Zorro nennst", sagte er und nickte Barney, der gerade seinen Becher auffüllte, dankend zu.  
„Und ich hätte die Welt lieber in schwarz und weiß. Ohne Grautöne."  
„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?"

Tashigi antwortete ihm nicht; sie verfiel ins Grübeln. Dieser Urlaub hatte ihr dabei helfen sollen sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Ob sie bei der Marine bleiben wollte oder nicht. Stattdessen verplemperte sie ihre Zeit damit ihrer Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun und sich jeden Abend zu betrinken.  
Ich hätte nicht nach Hause kommen sollen.  
Zorros Vorschlag Pirat zu werden klang im Moment mehr als nur verführerisch.  
„Weißt du was mich wundert?", nahm der Grünhaarige das Gespräch wieder auf.  
Zu sagen Tashigi war darüber überrascht wäre noch untertrieben. Lorenor Zorro war doch sonst nicht so gesprächig. Auffordernd blickte sie ihn an.  
„Wir befinden uns seit fast einer Woche auf derselben Insel und du hast mich noch nicht einmal zu einem Kampf herausgefordert", sprach er weiter.

Tashigi lächelte.  
„Du würdest ja doch nicht gegen mich kämpfen."  
„Fang nicht wieder mit dieser Frauen-Scheiße an", fuhr der Schwertkämpfer sie an.  
„Beruhig dich, du Hitzkopf. Diese Sache habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Ich habe begriffen, dass du schon immer stärker warst als ich. Klar, hast du als Mann einen körperlichen Vorteil, aber das sollte mich nicht davon abhalten bis an meine Grenzen zu gehen. Und schon gar nicht sollte ich mich wegen so etwas selbstbemitleiden. Außerdem habe ich Urlaub."  
„Freut mich, dass du es jetzt so siehst", antwortete Zorro und sah sie wohlwollend an.  
Tashigi schenkte ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick und trank ihren Krug aus. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach aus was sie schon seit Monaten mit sich herumtrug.  
„Ihr Name war Kuina, nicht?"

Zorro erstarrte. Diesen Namen aus ihrem Mund zuhören warf ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Minutenlang starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an, dann exte er seinen Sake und orderte direkt den nächsten Becher, welchen er auch direkt zur Hälfte leerte.  
„Woher…?", war alles was er hervorbrachte.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr gegenüber niemals Kuinas Namen erwähnt hatte, nicht mal als sie ihr noch zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.  
„Ich… hatte irgendwann genug davon, darüber nachzugrübeln warum dich meine Ähnlichkeit zu deiner toten Freundin so aus der Bahn wirft. Also habe ich angefangen nachzuforschen."

Zorro spürte das seine Hände zitterten, gebannt hing er an ihren Lippen.  
„Ich habe bei meiner Mutter begonnen. Sie war die Einzige, von der ich wusste, dass ich ihr ähnlichsehe. Sie hat ihre Heimat und ihre Familie schon früh hinter sich gelassen und nie wieder über sie gesprochen. Deswegen wusste ich auch bis vor kurzem nichts über diesen Teil meiner Familie. Koshiro ist mein Onkel und Kuina war meine Cousine." Schweigend starrte Zorro die Frau neben sich an und ließ ihre Worte erst einmal sacken. Verwandt. Tashigi und Kuina waren verwandt! Ein absolut logischer Grund warum diese absolute Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Auch, wenn ihn mittlerweile kaum noch etwas von Tashigi an Kuina erinnerte.

„Danke", hauchte er und wurde daraufhin verwirrt von ihr angesehen.  
„Wofür?"  
„Ich dachte immer eure Ähnlichkeit besteht, weil das Leben mich hasst. Darauf, dass ihr einfach aus derselben Familie stammt bin ich nie gekommen."  
Tashigi lachte und Zorro musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie gerne lachen hörte.  
„Bedank dich nicht zu früh. Ich habe Koshiro besucht und weiß jetzt Alles über dich."  
„Na toll."  
„Meine kleine Cousine hat dir ordentlich den Arsch versohlt."  
Auch Zorro musste nun lachen.  
„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete er, dann stieß er mit ihr an.

Wieder einmal konnte Tashigi nicht sagen wie viel Bier sie schon getrunken hatte. Fakt war jedoch, dass Lorenor Zorro sehr viel besser mit Alkohol im Blut klarkam als sie.  
Während sie hin und wieder bedrohlich auf ihrem Hocker schwankte und gnädiger Weise von dem Grünschopf davor bewahrt wurde den Boden zu küssen, saß er noch immer wie ein Fels in der Brandung an der Theke.  
Der Abend mit ihm war doch noch ganz amüsant geworden und mittlerweile hatten sie sich Beide so gedreht, dass sie sich direkt anschauen konnte. Es hatte Tashigi überrascht, aber das Gespräch zwischen ihnen schlief nie ein. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm; bekam sie doch nicht oft die Gelegenheit sich in Ruhe mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Zorro war beeindruckend; in vielerlei Hinsicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du lieber aufhören zu trinken", sagte er grinsend als sie sich, zum wiederholten Male, auf seinen Oberschenkeln abstützte um nicht vom Hocker zu fallen.  
„Quatsch nicht. Dich sauf ich doch locker unter den Tresen."  
Lachend strich er ihr den mittlerweile etwas lang gewordenen Pony aus dem Augen und auf einmal konnte sie den Blick nicht mehr von seinen Lippen lösen.  
Wie er wohl schmecken würde?  
Irgendetwas in ihr schrie, dass sie diese Frage sofort beantworten sollte, doch eine Stimme außerhalb ihres Körpers holte sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Baroness Alvarez."  
Tashigi blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie den Blick von Zorros Lippen löste und aufsah. Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen, etwa in ihrem Alter und er kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor.  
„Ja?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief, zeitgleich spürte sie wie Zorro eine seiner Hände mit ihrer verschränkte. Seltsamerweise war sie froh darüber.  
„Es tut mir leid Euch in Eurem Gespräch zu stören, aber ich sah Euch durch das Fenster und wollte nicht an Euch vorbei gehen ohne Euch zu begrüßen."  
Tashigi hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten den Sinn in all diesen Worten zu finden, außerdem war sie sich nicht bewusst den Mann vor sich auch wirklich zu kennen.

„Kenn wir uns denn?", fragte sie deshalb einfach nach.  
Die Gesichtszüge des Störenfriedes entgleisten und er wirkte irgendwie enttäuscht, neben sich hörte sie Zorro lachen. Sie mochte es, wenn er lachte.  
„Wir aßen heute gemeinsam zu Abend", beantwortete der Braunhaarige dann ihre Frage.  
„Ahh…", machte Tashigi und sah zu Zorro.  
„Einer meiner Ehemänner."  
Daraufhin zog Zorro die Stirn kraus und beäugte den Mann kritisch.  
„Ich wollte Euch wahrlich nicht stören…"  
„Tust du aber", unterbrach Zorro ihn, nickend stimmte Tashigi ihm zu. Der Typ störte wirklich.  
„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen und hoffe bald von Euch zu hören."  
„Darauf würde ich an Eurer Stelle nicht hoffen", antwortete sie ihm und winkte ihm mit ihrer freien Hand halbherzig zum Abschied.

Kaum hatte der Braunhaarige die Gaststube verlassen, richtete Zorro das Wort an sie:  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das der Typ Mann ist auf den du abfährst."  
„Tu ich nicht. Aber meine Mutter will, dass ich so jemanden heirate."  
Zorro schwieg und Tashigi musterte ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
Irgendwie verhielt sich der Schwertkämpfer auf einmal komisch; von dem plötzlichen Ergreifen ihrer Hand mal ganz abgesehen. Dann machte es in ihrem Gehirn klick und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Du bist eifersüchtig!", rief sie aus.  
„Was? Bin ich nicht!"  
„Doch bist du", wiederholte Tashigi und stieß ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust.  
„Quatsch. Das hieße ja, dass ich was von dir will."  
Tashigi blickte ihn jetzt ernst an und verstärkte ihren Griff um seine Hand.  
„Willst du?", fragte sie leise.  
„Willst du was von mir?", antwortete Zorro mit einer Gegenfrage.  
Tashigi musste nicht lange über ihre Antwort nachdenken. Die stand schon seit Loguetown fest.  
„Ja."

Ehe sie sich versah hatte Zorro ihre Hand losgelassen und sie an sich herangezogen. Das nächste was sie spürte waren seine erstaunlich weichen Lippen auf ihren. Er schmeckte nach Sake und Salz und alles an der Art wie er sie küsste schrie: Ich will dich.  
Irgendwann lösten sie sich schweratmend voneinander und Tashigi hatte nur noch eine Frage:  
„Kommst du mit zu mir?"  
Seine Antwort kam prompt:  
„Ja."

Normalerweise brauchte man vom „Old Haunt" bis zu ihr nach Hause gerade mal zehn Minuten. Aber normalerweise hatte sie auch nicht Lorenor Zorro bei sich und der drückte sie alle paar Meter gegen die nächste Hauswand und steckte ihr gierig seine Zunge in den Mund. Nicht, dass sie sich beschwerte; sie steckte ihm ja auch genauso gierig ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Wäre sie auf der Insel nicht so bekannt, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich in die nächstbeste Seitenstraße gezogen. Das ging angesichts ihrer hiesigen Stellung jedoch nicht.

Als sie endlich an der großen Villa ankamen pfiff Zorro scheinbar beeindruckt durch die Zähne.  
„Wow… deine Familie hat ja echt Asche."  
Tashigi zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog ihn mit ins Haus. Es war bereits spät und nirgendwo brannte mehr Licht. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer stieß sowohl Tashigi als auch Zorro gegen die dekorativen Möbelstücke, die scheinbar überall im Weg rumstanden. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass die Herrin des Hauses nicht davon wach wurde.

Zorro noch immer küssend ließ Tashigi sich mit ihm auf das Bett fallen. Er stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes ab und sah sie verlangend an.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du das hier willst? Dass das nicht nur der Alkohol in dir will?", fragte er.  
Tashigi verschränkte die Hände in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter.  
„Nimm mich", flüsterte sie. Und das tat er.

Stunden später wachte Tashigi auf und sah sich zunächst verwirrt um. Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie sich an die Ereignisse des vorangegangenen Abends erinnerte und dann spürte sie auch die beiden kräftigen Arme, die sie fest an eine harte Brust drückten.  
Tashigi hob den Blick und sah in das Gesicht eines schlafenden Lorenor Zorros. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen; genau wie sie war auch er vollkommen nackt. Der junge Marine-Captain konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Er, der Pirat und sie, das Marinemitglied; eine ungünstige Kombination. Aber Tashigi konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie ihn schon in Loguetown attraktiv gefunden hatte. Ungehobelt ja, aber durchaus anziehend und dann hatte sie herausgefunden wer er war. Allein die Vorstellung einer tiefen gehenden Beziehung zu ihm verstieß damals gegen sämtliche ihrer Prinzipien. Aber Prinzipien konnten sich ändern und auch ihre Meinung von ihm hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stetig verbessert.  
Sie wusste, dass aus ihnen nie mehr werden konnte. Nicht so lange sie bei der Marine war und er ein Pirat; außerdem wusste sie ja auch gar nicht welches Interesse er überhaupt an ihr hatte. Nur weil er mit ihr schlief, hieß das nicht, dass er mehr von ihr wollte als Sex. Am besten war auch, wenn sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrach und die Zeit mit ihm genoss solange sie andauerte.

Tashigis Blick wanderte zu seinen drei Schwerter, die neben ihrem Shigure an der Wand lehnten und blieb bei Wado Ichimonji hängen.  
Kuinas Schwert.  
Ob sie es wagen könnte es einmal in die Hand zu nehmen? Normalerweise verteidigte Zorro gerade dieses Schwert mit seinem Leben und vielleicht sollte sie es nicht tun, aber Tashigi konnte nicht widerstehen.  
Zorros schlafende Gestalt nicht aus den Augen lassend schälte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, stieg über ihn rüber und verließ das Bett. Durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne in ihr Zimmer und mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die Schwerter zu.  
Ein letzter Blick auf den schlafenden Zorro, dann nahm sie Wado Ichimonji in die Hand. Fasziniert von der Schönheit dieses Schwertes zog sie es aus der Scheide.

Zorro war es natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Tashigi das Bett verlassen hatte. In jahrelangem Training war es ihm gelungen seinen Körper so zu programmieren, dass er ohne Probleme einschlafen konnte, ihm in seiner Umgebung jedoch nichts entging.  
Er konnte sich schon denken was die junge Frau vor hatte und seltsamerweise störte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass sie seine Schwerter berührte überhaupt nicht.  
Bei jedem Anderen würde er wahrscheinlich durchdrehen, aber Zorro wusste, dass er Tashigi vertrauen konnte. Sie würde seine Schwerter mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln.

Als er hörte wie ein Schwert gezogen wurde drehte er sich vorsichtig so, dass er sie sehen konnte. Er beobachtete wie sie verträumt Wado Ichimonjis Klinge betrachtete und unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Auch wenn er es offen wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde war er froh, dass sie sich auf dieser Insel begegnet waren. Und er war froh darüber, dass er sich gestern Abend zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

Seit er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war hatte Tashigi eine morbide Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Dadurch, dass sie Kuina wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, war es für ihn leicht gewesen seine wirren Gefühle für sie darauf zu schieben. Erst mit der Zeit hatte er verstanden, dass er sich doch tatsächlich ein wenig in sie verguckt hatte. Warum?  
Weil sie, seit Kuina, die erste und einzige Frau in seinem Umfeld gewesen war, die seine Leidenschaft für den Schwertkampf teilte und weil er sie nun mal verdammt hübsch fand.

Als sie auf Punk Hazard vor seinen Augen ohnmächtig geworden war hatte er begonnen zu glauben, dass er mehr als nur ein wenig verguckt in sie war. Aber solange sie bei der Marine war und er ein Pirat könnte so oder so nichts aus ihnen werden.  
Umso dankbarer war er für diese gemeinsame Nacht mit ihr, auch wenn er sich, trotz ihrer Beteuerung, nicht sicher war ob sie auch nüchtern mit ihm geschlafen hätte.  
Während er sie so beobachtete und seine Gedanken wandern ließ, spürte er wie sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas regte. Zorro schmunzelte; eine heiße nackte Frau mit einem Schwert in der Hand ließ ihn eben nicht kalt und dass sie auch noch wusste wie man mit dem Schwert umging war das Tüpfelchen auf dem I.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und machte sie dann darauf aufmerksam, dass er wach war:  
„Du kannst es behalten, wenn du willst."  
Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann schien sie seine Worte zu realisieren und riss vor Überraschung den Mund auf.  
Zorro konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er das eben gesagt hatte, aber…  
„Es gehört im Grunde dir. Es ist das Eigentum deiner Familie", erklärte er seine Worte.  
Tashigi lächelte ihn traurig an und ließ das Schwert wieder in seine Scheide gleiten, dann stellte sie es wieder zu den Anderen und kam zurück zum Bett.

„Es war einmal Familieneigentum, aber mein Onkel gab es dir, damit du deinen und Kuinas Traum erfüllen kannst. Und eines Tages wirst du Mihawk Dulacre mit eben diesem Schwert schlagen und irgendwann wird es dann in den Besitz deiner Kinder übergehen", sagte sie während sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte und ihre Hüften kreisen ließ.  
Zorro unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
„Du denkst ich werde Kinder haben?", fragte er.  
Tashigi hielt inne.  
„Du nicht?"  
Schulterzucken.  
„Hab noch nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Aber ein Piratenschiff ist bestimmt nicht der sicherste Ort für ein Kind."  
Die Frau auf seinem Schoss lachte.  
„Ich glaube, dass ein Kind auf eurem Schiff noch mit am sichersten wäre."  
Zorro musste auch lachen; da hatte sie wahrscheinlich sogar recht.  
„Willst du Kinder?", fragte er sie dann neugierig.  
„Irgendwann mal. Wenn ich rausgefunden hab, ob ich mein Leben lang bei der Marine bleiben will oder nicht."  
„Wie gesagt, du könntest immer noch Pirat werden", grinste er sie an.

Tashigi beugte sich langsam zu ihm runter, gleichzeitig hob sie ihre Hüften von seinem Schoss und zog die lästige Decke von ihm runter.  
Oh, wie schön und einfach doch Alles werden würde, wenn sie wirklich Pirat werden würde.  
„Wie schon gesagt, Zorro. Führe mich nicht in Versuchung."  
Gerade als sie sich wieder auf seinem Schoss niederlassen wollte, wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und eine Frau, die Tashigi zum Verwechseln ähnlichsah, stürmte auf das Bett zu. Wenn Zorro sich recht erinnerte war das Tashigis Mutter.

„Tashigi! Was beim Allmächtigen tust du da?", keifte die Ältere auch direkt los.  
Tashigi ließ sich seelenruhig auf seinen Schoss fallen und blickte ihre Mutter nur ernst an. Scheiße, diese Seite an ihr war echt heiß.  
„Guten Morgen, Mutter. Wie du siehst bin ich gerade etwas indisponiert. Können wir später reden?"  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Zorro um und lächelte ihn an. Zorro konnte nicht leugnen, dass er fast annähernd so fassungslos war wie Tashigis Mutter. So kannte er den Marine-Captain ja gar nicht.  
Das laute Zuschlagen der Zimmertür vermittelte ihnen, dass ihr „Gast" sie wieder allein gelassen hatte.  
„Also, wo waren wir?", fragte Tashigi.  
Zorro schluckte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, verliebte er sich noch Hals über Kopf in sie.  
Aber vielleicht ist es dafür auch schon zu spät, dachte er noch als Tashigi wieder ihre Hüften kreisen ließ.

Gedankenverloren starrte Tashigi aus dem Fenster im Salon. Vor ihr lief ihre Mutter auf und ab und empörte sich lautstark über die Ereignisse am Morgen. Es interessierte Tashigi nicht.  
Ja, sie konnte selbst nicht sagen was am Morgen in sie gefahren war als sie ihre Mutter so schamlos aus ihrem Zimmer vertrieben hatte; so etwas war sonst nicht ihre Art. Und in diesem Punkt gab Tashigi Tessa gerne recht: Sie war besser erzogen.

Aber ein bisschen selbst Schuld hatte Tessa ja auch; wer stürmte auch ohne anzuklopfen in das Zimmer seiner erwachsenen Tochter?  
Während Tessa sich immer weiter in ihren Monolog hinein steigerte, dachte Tashigi daran wie sie Zorro am Vormittag zum „Old Haunt" zurückgebracht hatte.

Er hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass er den Weg auch alleine schaffen würde, aber mittlerweile wusste sie von seinem schlechten Orientierungssinn. Sie hatten noch eine ganze Weile schweigend vor der Gaststube gestanden und hatten sich angeblickt. Tashigi war sich sicher, hätte Zorro in diesem Moment gefragt ob sie Pirat werden wollte… sie hätte ja gesagt.  
Nun musste sie sich wieder mit ihrer Mutter abgeben und die Strohhut-Bande würde heute ablegen. Eigentlich sahen Tashigis Pläne vor, dass sie noch ein paar Tage auf ihrer Heimatinseln bleiben würde, aber sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.  
In dem sie plötzlich aufstand unterbrach sie ihre Mutter.

„Was glaubst du was du da gerade tust?", fragte diese dann ernst und stützte die Hände in die Seiten.  
„Ich werde abreisen."  
„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich…", begann die Baronin, doch Tashigi hob die Hand.  
„Mutter, bitte. Ich… tief in mir drin kann ich deine Pläne für mein Leben nachvollziehen. Als meine Mutter willst du nur das Beste für mich und in deinen Augen scheint eine arrangierte Ehe das Beste zu sein. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es das nicht ist."  
„Aber dein Erbe als Baronin…", begann Tessa.  
„Werde ich antreten, wenn du dazu nicht mehr in der Lage bist. Das versichere ich dir. Aber bis es soweit ist musst du mich tun lassen was ich für das Beste für mein Leben halte. Vater hätte es auch nicht anders gewollt." Minutenlang starrten Mutter und Tochter sich schweigend an, dann nickte Tessa. Auf Tashigis Lippen breitete sich ein dankbares Lächeln aus. Sie nickte ihrer Mutter ebenfalls zu und verließ den Salon.

„Und Sie sind sich absolut sicher?"  
„So sicher wie ich mir unter den gegebenen Umständen sein kann, Captain."  
„In Ordnung. Zu niemanden ein Wort, verstanden?"  
„Ärztliche Schweigepflicht!"  
Kaum hatte sie das Arztzimmer verlassen, seufzte Tashigi schwer und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Genau das brauchte ich jetzt auch noch.

Seit sechs Wochen befand sie sich schon wieder auf ihrem Schiff und mit den einhergehenden Verpflichtungen und Smokers rastloser Jagd nach Monkey D. Ruffy hatte sie noch immer keine Zeit gefunden die für sich richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Und jetzt zeigte ihr das Schicksal auch noch mal so richtig den Stinkefinger.  
Das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte hatte sie schon vor zwei Wochen gemerkt, dachte aber zunächst noch sie hätte sich etwas eingefangen oder etwas Falsches gegessen. Als in der zweiten Woche jedoch weder das alltägliche Kotzen noch der ständige Schwindel verschwinden wollte, hatte sich eine Vermutung in ihr festgesetzt. Eine Vermutung, die ihr soeben vom Schiffsarzt bestätigt worden war. Erneut seufzte sie, dann ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Den Kopf stützte sie in ihre Hände, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr ihn hochzuhalten. Jetzt galt es schnell eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Denn immerhin…  
Immerhin bekam sie ein Baby. Von niemand geringeren als Lorenor Zorro höchstpersönlich.

Vice Admiral Smoker hasste Papierkram. Oh, wie sehr er Papierkram doch hasste. Kräftig an seinen beiden Zigarren ziehend stierte er den Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Sie waren fast jeden Tag auf dem Meer unterwegs, es war ihm ein Rätsel wie sich da so viel Papierkram an stapeln konnte, aber jeden Tag kamen aufs neue Postmöwen mit neuen Unterlagen aus dem Hauptquartier an und verlangten danach bearbeitet und unterschrieben zu werden.

Mit etwas zu viel Elan riss er die oberste Akte vom Stapel hinunter und brachte damit den Turm ordentlich ins Schwanken. Er würde nie verstehen wie Tashigi es schaffte ihren Papierkram stets zügig und pünktlich fertig zu haben.  
Ein Klopfen an seiner Kajüten Tür gab ihm herbeigesehnte Ausrede die Akte erst gar nicht öffnen zu müssen.  
„Ja…", knurrte er.  
Smoker blickte auf als Tashigi seine Kajüte betrat. Auf seinen Zigarren kauend musterte er seinen Captain. Seit ihrem Urlaub war sie schweigsamer geworden und seit einer Woche sah sie immer ein wenig käsig aus.  
„Vice Admiral Smoker", salutierte sie.  
Smoker winkte ab.  
„Lass stecken. Du siehst scheiße aus. Warst du endlich mal beim Arzt?"  
„Äh ja."

Auffordern zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Tashigi trat näher an seinen Tisch heran und anstatt ihm zu antworten legte sie ein Stück Papier auf der noch immer geschlossenen Akte ab.  
„In diesem Schriftstück erkläre ich meinen sofortigen Austritt aus der Marine", verkündete die junge Frau.  
Smoker war nun wirklich kein Mann, den man so schnell überraschen konnte, aber nachdem Tashigi gesprochen hatte verschluckte er sich erst an seinem eigenen Rauch und biss dann seine Zigarren ab.

„Was?", brachte er gerade so hustend hervor und sah sie schockiert an.  
Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass der junge Captain in letzter Zeit nicht ganz so zufrieden mit der Arbeit für die Marine gewesen war. Gerade Punk Hazard hatte ihr da wohl noch einmal einen ordentlichen Knacks verpasst, aber er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sich das in ihrem Urlaub wieder eingerenkt hatte. Denn wenn er mit einem Austritt der Marine ihrerseits gerechnet hatte, dann während ihres Urlaubes und nicht sechs Wochen danach.  
„Ich trete aus der Marine aus", wiederholte Tashigi und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Jaaa…. Aber warum zum Teufel noch mal?"  
Am liebsten hätte Smoker sie angeschrien und einmal ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, aber so käsig wie sie aussah befürchtete er nur, dass sie ihm vor die Füße kotzen würde und darauf hatte er noch weniger Bock als auf den Papierkram.  
„Private Gründe", war Alles was er als Antwort bekam.  
Eine sekundenlang lang blickte er Tashigi einfach nur fassungslos an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn ihr Austritt so aus der Bahn werfen würde. Allerdings hätte er auch nie gedacht, dass Tashigi Alvarez jemals freiwillig aus der Marine austreten würde. Sie war eine der wenigen Marinemitglieder, die er wirklich respektierte, schätzte und die ihm nicht ständig und immer auf die Nerven gingen.

Ein paar Mal klappte Smoker seinen Mund auf und wieder zu. Innerlich dankbar dafür, dass sich außer ihm und Tashigi niemand anderes im Raum aufhielt; dann atmete er einmal tief durch und steckte sich zwei neue Zigarren an.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass man dich nicht davon abbringen kann?"  
„Nein, Vice Admiral Smoker."  
„Nun denn. Ich werde deinen Austritt an das Hauptquartier weiterleiten und dann werden wir dich bei unserem nächsten Halt vom Schiff gehen lassen."  
„Vielen Dank, Sir", salutierte Tashigi und verließ seine Kajüte.

Smoker ließ sich tiefer in seinen Stuhl sinken, nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarren und legte seine Füße auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dass er dabei den eh schon bedenklich schiefen Papierstapel umschmiss interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht.  
Tashigis Austritt aus der Marine bedeutete, dass ihm ein neuer Captain zugeteilt werden würde…. Und noch viel mehr Papierkram.

Schwitzend blickte Tashigi dem Marineschiff hinterher, welches den Hafen bereits beinahe wieder verlassen hatte. Bis vor kurzem war es ihr Schiff gewesen, sozusagen ihr Zuhause, aber diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei.  
Smoker und die Crew hatten sie auf einer Sommerinsel abgesetzt, nur schnell die Vorräte aufgefüllt und hatten dann wieder abgelegt. Immer weiter auf der Suche nach der Strohhut-Bande.

Es war blanke Ironie, dass sich auch Tashigi auf die Suche nach den Piraten begeben wollte, wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen als Smoker. Sicher hätte sie mit ihrem Austritt der Marine noch warten können bis sie einen absolut sicheren Anhaltspunkt hatte wo sich die Strohhüte aufhielten, aber wer weiß wie weit ihre Schwangerschaft bis dahin fortgeschritten wäre.

Das letzte was sie wollte war, dass Smoker vor dem Vater ihres Kindes herausfand, dass sie schwanger war. Deswegen hatte sie sich entschieden sofort aus der Marine auszutreten. Überraschenderweise war das Gefühl von Verlust, welches sie immer gefürchtet hatte, ausgeblieben und vielleicht hatte ihr das Schicksal mit dieser Schwangerschaft sogar einen Gefallen getan.

Sie hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan wie es weitergehen sollte, erst einmal wollte sie Zorro von seinem Glück berichten und je nachdem wie dessen Reaktion ausfallen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich entweder eine Lösung mit ihm finden oder zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehren und ihr Kind alleine großziehen. Als Erstes galt es jetzt erst einmal die Strohhut-Piraten zu finden, dann konnte sie immer noch weitersehen.

Tashigi atmete einmal tief durch und bereute es sofort. Seit der Schwangerschaft wurde ihr einfach von Allem schlecht und mitten in einem Hafen, umringt von Fischfängern und anderen Waren, die der heißen Sonne ausgesetzt waren, tief einzuatmen war nun mal eine absonderlich bescheuerte Idee. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ihren Seesack fallen zu lassen, dann stürzte sie zum Rand des Hafenbeckens, wo sie sich lautstark übergab. Plötzlich spürte sie die leichte Berührung einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Tashigi?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.  
Sie wandte den Blick zur Seite und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So viel Glück konnte man doch gar nicht haben.  
„Nami", antwortete sie matt und nahm das ihr angebotene Taschentusch an.  
„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte die orangehaarige Navigatorin der Strohhut-Piraten.  
Tashigi richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich dann zu Nami um. Hinter dieser standen auch noch Nico Robin sowie Sanji. Der Koch hatte die Arme voller Einkaufstauschen und blickte sie genauso besorgt an wie Nami es tat.

„Mir ist von dem Geruch hier nur so schlecht geworden. Geht schon wieder", antwortete sie.  
Es war glatt gelogen; ihr war immer noch zum Kotzen zu Mute, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Wenn ihr das Schicksal nun schon so in die Hände spielte musste sie es auch mal ausnutzen.  
Nami sah sie zweifelnd an, schien ihr nicht zu glauben und öffnete gerade den Mund, wohl um ihre Zweifel zu äußern wurde aber von Nico Robin unterbrochen.

„Ist Smoker auch hier?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige.  
Tashigi schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Marineschiff, welches man noch gut gegen den Horizont erkennen konnte.  
„Sie haben gerade abgelegt. Smoker denkt ihr seid ihm drei Inseln voraus."  
„Warum bist du nicht an Bord?", fragte Nico Robin während Sanji und Nami noch immer auf das davonfahrende Schiff sahen.  
„Nun… das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte… Aber es trifft sich gut, dass ich euch über den Weg laufe. Ich müsste ganz dringend mal mit Zorro sprechen."  
„Was willst du denn von diesem Spinatschädel?", ereiferte sich Sanji und verlier dabei die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel.

Tashigi blickte ihn an. Der einzige Grund warum er ihr noch nicht zu Füßen lag war wahrscheinlich, dass er die Arme voll mit Einkaufstüten hatte. Gut und wahrscheinlich auch die Anwesenheit von Nami und Robin.  
„Ähm… auch das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte", antwortete sie.  
„Und wer sagt, dass du uns nicht in eine Falle lockst und nur so tust als würde Smoker auf diesem Schiff sein?", hakte Nico Robin nach und sah Tashigi durchdringend an.  
„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage", sagte Nami und blickte nun auch wieder zu Tashigi.

Sanji schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. Sollte er sie nun verteidigen oder Nami und Nico Robin zustimmen? Fast hätte Tashigi auf Grund des so offensichtlichen inneren Konfliktes auf dem Gesicht des Koches lachen müssen, doch dafür war die Lage dann doch etwas zu ernst.  
„Ich… bin bei der Marine ausgetreten. Ihr könnt also ganz beruhigt sein."  
„Und was, wenn du das nur sagst, um uns zu beruhigen? Nur weil du uns vor sechs Wochen den Urlaub bezahlt hast, heißt das nicht, dass wir dir nun blind vertrauen", stellte Name fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Tashigi unterdrückte einen erneuten Würgereiz nur mühsam, dann nahm sie Shigure vom Gürtel.  
„Ich kann verstehen warum ihr skeptisch seid. Deswegen gebe ich euch mein Schwert als Zeichen, dass ihr mir vertrauen könnt. Ich möchte wirklich nur mit Zorro sprechen."  
Einige Sekunden blickten Nami und Nico Robin sich nur schweigend an, dann nickten sich die beiden Frauen zu und wandten sich wieder zu Tashigi um.

„In Ordnung. Wir nehmen dein Schwert und bringen dich zu unserem Schiff. Aber wehe du drehst irgendein krummes Ding."  
Tashigi übergab Nami mit einer Verbeugung ihr Schwert.  
„Das werde ich nicht. Ich danke euch."  
„Vielleicht kann sich dich Chopper ja auch einmal ansehen. Du siehst echt nicht gesund aus", sagte Nami noch und ging dann schon einmal los.  
Tashigi richtete sie sich wieder auf und wollte nach ihrem Seesack greifen, doch Sanji kam ihr zuvor.  
„Nein, nein, nein, Tashi-Maus. Ich mach das schon."  
Tashigi hatte so ihre Zweifel, dass Sanji auch noch ihren Seesack tragen konnte, aber sie hatte nicht den Elan dafür jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren. Also ließ sie ihm seinen Willen.

Als sie gemeinsam mit ihren Begleitern die Thousand Sunny betrat, ging es Tashigi noch übler als sowieso schon. Je näher sie dem Schiff der Strohhüte gekommen war, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Wie sollte sie es Zorro nur sagen? Frei heraus? Drum herumreden? Wollte er sie überhaupt noch sehen? Würde er überhaupt mit ihr reden wollen?

„HEY TASHI! Was machst du denn hier?"  
Wie ein Flummi kam Monkey D. Ruffy auf sie zugestürmt, der kleine Elch Chopper folgte ihm auf den Fersen.  
„Sie will mit dem Spinatschädel sprechen. Warum auch immer", antwortet Sanji für sie.  
Mittlerweile hatten Nami und Robin ihm die Einkaufstüten abgenommen und waren damit, und mit ihrem Shigure, unter Deck verschwunden. Der Koch steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und zog einmal genüsslich daran; seit ihm am Hafen die Kippe aus dem Mund gefallen war hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich eine neue anzustecken.  
„Mit Zorro?", fragte der Strohhut und sah sie mit großen Augen.  
Noch bevor Tashigi ihm antworten konnte spürte sie wie jemand an ihrem Hosenbein zupfte. Sie blickte runter und entdecke Chopper, der ebenfalls mit großen Augen zu ihr aufsah.

„Geht's dir gut? Du bist so blass und grün im Gesicht. Das sollte sich mal ein Arzt ansehen."  
Tashigi musste lächeln.  
„Ist schon okay. Ich weiß schon was mir fehlt. Kannst du mir sagen wo Zorro ist?"  
„Der ist oben im Krähennest", antwortete Chopper ihr und schien von ihrer Antwort nur wenig überzeugt zu sein.  
Sie klopfte dem Arzt zum Dank kurz auf den Hut und machte sich dann an den Anstieg zum Krähennest. Sie spürte die fragenden Blicke der anwesenden Strohhüte in ihrem Rücken, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Das hier musste jetzt erledigt werden. Hoffentlich war der Schwertkämpfer allein dort oben.

Oben angekommen klopfte Tashigi kurz gegen die Luke und nachdem sie Zorro knurren hörte, steckte sie den Kopf in das Krähennest und staunte nicht schlecht.  
Der Ausguck war wie ein Trainingsraum eingerichtet, mit Gewichten und allem Drum und Dran. Lorenor Zorro saß in der hinteren Ecke im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und stemmte ein Gewicht, welches ein Mann allein eigentlich allein niemals stemmen könnte. Er blickte sich nicht um und ließ sich auch nicht in seinem Tun stören.

Tashigi betrat das Krähennest komplett und schloss die Luke hinter sich, dann trat sie einige Schritte hinter Zorro.  
„Ähm… hi", sagte sie und steckte die Hände in ihre Hosentaschen, sie wusste sonst nicht mit ihnen anzufangen.  
Ihn sechs Wochen nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht wiederzusehen war irgendwie komisch. Sie wusste nicht wirklich wo sie standen, war sie doch davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich das nächste Mal wieder als Feinde gegenüberstehen würden. Nicht, dass sie ihm mitteilen würde, dass er Vater werden würde.

Zorro zuckte bei ihrer Begrüßung kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann hastig zu ihr um. In seinem Blick lag Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit.  
„Hi…", antwortete er ihr, dann legte er das Gewicht aus der Hand und stand auf.  
Nun musste Tashigi den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Warum war dieser Kerl auch nur so verflucht groß?  
„Was… machst du denn hier?", fragte er nachdem sie sich einige Minuten einfach nur schweigend angestarrt hatten.  
Tashigi atmete noch einmal tief durch, ihr empfindlicher Geruchssinn schnappte Zorros unvergleichbaren Geruch auf. Sake und Salz. Anstatt wie jeder Andere Geruch wurde ihr davon seltsamerweise nicht noch übler.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie und blickte ihn ernst an.

Zorro musste sich erst einmal setzen, dann blickte er Tashigi baff an. Er wusste, dass sein Mund offenstand und er wahrscheinlich tierisch idiotisch aussah, aber das war jetzt egal.  
Er war wirklich überrascht gewesen als sie plötzlich hinter ihm gestanden hatte; er hätte nicht in tausend Jahren damit gerechnet, dass sie auf seinem Schiff aufkreuzen würde.

Dass sie sich irgendwann als Pirat und Marinemitglied gegenüberstehen würden, damit hatte er fest gerechnet. Aber, so hatte er sich ihr wiedersehen wirklich nicht ausgemalt.  
Trotz der Überraschung hatte er sich tatsächlich gefreut sie zu sehen. Auch wenn sie nur eine Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hatten, hatte er sich in dieser einen Nacht an ihre Anwesenheit neben ihm gewöhnt und seitdem sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten hatte er ausgesucht schlecht geschlafen.

Allerdings hatte er mit ihrem Grund für ihr Erscheinen ebenfalls niemals in tausend Jahren gerechnet. Drei kleine Worte, die alles verändern würden.  
 **Ich bin schwanger.**  
„Das…", begann er noch immer völlig überrumpelt.  
„Ist nicht gerade womit du gerechnet hattest, was?", beendete sie seinen Satz und setzte sich ihm leicht lächelnd gegenüber.  
Er blickte sie an.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Falls es dir hilft, ich habe damit auch nicht gerechnet", gestand sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Wie lange weißt du es schon?", fragte er sie.  
„Nicht lange. Ein paar Tage. Eine Woche höchstens."  
Zorro fuhr sich ebenfalls durch die Haare und warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
„Die alte Qualmsocke ist doch bestimmt ausgerastet, oder? Ein Baby von einem der Strohhüte."  
Warum er jetzt ausgerechnet daran dachte wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht um sich selbst ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, um sich eine Meinung zu dieser absolut neuen Situation zu bilden.

„Er weiß es gar nicht. Ich habe die Marine verlassen, kurz nachdem ich es erfahren habe."  
Diese Antwort überraschte ihn noch mehr.  
„Du hast die Marine verlassen?", fragte er nach.  
Tashigi nickte nur.  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
Nun zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Mir war es erst einmal wichtig dir davon zu erzählen."  
Zorro sah eine lange Zeit schweigend an. Noch immer unsicher was er davon halten sollte. Dann schien Tashigi es nicht länger auszuhalten und sprang auf.

„Hör mal. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich überhaupt nichts von dir erwarte. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weisst. Wenn du nichts mit dem Baby zu tun haben willst, dann ist das vollkommen okay. Dann geh ich nach Hause zu meiner Mutter und zieh das Kind allein groß."  
Zorro sah sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie servierte ihm einen Ausweg auf dem Silbertablett, aber er wollte überhaupt einen Ausweg?

„Und wenn nicht? Bleibst du dann auf der Sunny und ziehst das Kind mit mir gemeinsam auf?", hakte er nach.  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und legte sich dann eine Hand auf den Bauch.  
„Wenn du uns denn willst… dann bleibe ich gerne hier", wisperte sie.  
Zorro stand ebenfalls auf und trat auf sie zu. Unsicher legte er ebenfalls eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, er wusste ja immerhin nicht, ob sie überhaupt von ihm angefasst werden wollte. Aber dass sie seine Hand nicht sofort wieder wegschlug wertete er als gutes Zeichen.  
Er sah Hoffnung in ihren braunen Augen aufflackern. Lächelnd lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre, dann antwortete er ihr wispernd:  
„Bleibt."


End file.
